Lasagna
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Es bien sabido que en tus amigos puedes confiar al cien por ciento, pero ¿Que si tienes un amigo como Loke?, Natsu, Gajeel y Gray saben lo que es tener a Loke de mejor amigo, pleitos, peleas a cada rato, bares de mala muerte...y un sinfín de cosas más. -¡Loke nos drogo con su comida! -¿Que mierdas le pusiste a esa comida?.


**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Holos monstruos~ :3, tía Chachos pasa solo a dejar un oneshot que participa en el evento de la página de Facebook: Fairy Tail (L.A), en categoría comedia obviamente (?), y bueno, tengo otro evento en el cual participar así que no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que se diviertan con la lectura xD**

* * *

 **.**

 **~[Lasagna]~**

 **.**

 **.**

Aunque era jueves, los demás días de la semana habían pasado rápido. Al menos para un grupo de jóvenes que se encontraban a más de la mitad de su carrera universitaria así fue, en el caso de Loke, Gray, Natsu y Gajeel. Quienes se encontraban terminando sus labores.

—Hey, ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy? —Pregunto el joven de cabellos cobrizos.

—No lo sé Loke, parece que no tenemos planes para hoy.

—Bueno en ese caso creo que podríamos…

—No. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros tres.

Sabían de antemano que si Loke proponía algo no terminaría bien, si ya tenían fama de ser muy "ojo alegre" con las mujeres, por eso mismo cada que salían a algún bar o antro no podían ir tranquilos sin que se metieran en problemas por Loke, una vez que fueron a un bar se ligó a la novia del dueño en sus propias narices, razón por la cual ninguno de ellos volvería a tener acceso a aquel bar, también la última vez que fueron a un bar de clase alta terminaron envueltos en una pelea con otros sujetos que no estaban en tan buenos pasos…claro como si vender droga fuera algo legal.

Y eran un sinfín de historias de el porque no era bueno que Loke propusiera algún plan.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos? Tenemos desde hoy hasta el lunes.

—Es verdad, el lunes es feriado…

—Gray, ¿No tendrás la casa sola uno de estos días? —Le preguntó Natsu.

—Hmmp…no, él viejo descansara todo el fin de semana, sin mencionar que creo que tampoco trabajará el lunes.

— ¿Tú sesos de hierro?

—Ni hablar, Juvia tendrá la casa ocupada con Meredy y con la hermana del stripper.

—Y en mi caso Igneel no se va.

—Pues, yo vivo solo ya saben. —Añadió nuevamente Loke con un deje de inocencia.

El resto se miraron entre sí, meditando sobre la oferta de Loke. Era cierto, él tenía la ventaja de vivir solo. La única cosa era que no querían encontrarse con alguna de las putas que frecuentaban con Loke, aunque claro, no sería la primera vez que lidiarían con eso, ya les había pasado un par de veces atrás. Natsu, Gray y Gajeel se miraron entre sí, como si leyeran los pensamientos del otro.

—Iremos a tu casa siempre y cuando no tengas a alguna de tus queridas. —Mustió Gajeel con los brazos cruzados.

—Es algo incómodo que se te insinúen mientras no tienes ganas de "eso". —Argumento Gray.

—Pues contigo siempre van a creer que tienes ganas calzoncillo-man, te la pasas desnudándote y es lógico que algunas mujeres lo malinterpreten.

— ¡Ya les he dicho que no puedo con mi mal hábito de quitarme la ropa carajo!

—Dejemos fuera el mal hábito del stripper, ¿Qué planeas hacer Loke?

—Pues, en vista de que no quieren hacer nada _hard,_ había pensado en una tarde o noche con una cena normal, cervezas, retas en el Xbox o ver alguna serie ¿les parece?

Los otros tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí, algo no estaba bien…Loke, ¿proponiendo hacer nada _hard?_ Eso sí sería digno de ver aunque fuese una broma. Se miraron entre sí y asintieron al pelicobrizo.

—Bien, entonces a las 20:00PM en mi casa, ya saben que nunca hace falta cerveza o más cosas, pero nunca está de más que quieran traer algo extra.

—Va.

Sin más cada uno se fue por su lado hasta fuese la hora acordada. Natsu había pasado antes a un arcade a jugar unas retas con su primo Romeo, para después llevarlo a su casa y no tener que escuchar los reclamos del tío Macao y aparte tenía que decirle a Igneel que esa noche saldría. Gray por otro lado había llegado a la oficina de Silver, donde le explico de los planes que tenía para la noche y que por ende no lo esperaran para la cena, sin embargo antes de que Gray se fuese a tirar flojera, Silver lo mando a entregar unos informes a la agencia Avatar, con la cual estaban trabajando en un proyecto grande. Gajeel no era diferente del resto, con la excepción de que Metallicana lo reto en el guitar hero.

—Uhmm… ¡Llevaré todos estos! —Decía Natsu echando distintas bolsas grandes de frituras en una canasta. Estaba en una de las tiendas con mayor número de cadenas en Magnolia, y cómo faltaba media hora para ir a la reunión que habían quedado en casa de Loke.

Gray por otro lado estaba en un vídeo centro buscando algunas películas buenas que ver, por video juegos ni hablar, Loke tenía una estantería llena de juegos para el Xbox. Gajeel andaba en una licorería, echando botellas de diferentes colores y tamaños.

Loke se encontraba en la cocina de su casa esperando a que la pasta de la lasaña no se rompiera al momento de acomodarla, roció salsa marinada, algunos trozos de champiñones y otros de carne molida. En otro sartén echo sal a los pedazos de pollo que ya estaban cocidos y solo faltaban que se doraran. Una vez que todo estuvo terminado, apago la estufa y fue rumbo a la sala para ver si el Xbox ya se había terminado de actualizar, cosa que así fue, reviso que el aire acondicionado estaba prendido y como si fuese arte de magia, ya habían llamado al timbre de su casa.

— ¡Voy! —Grito a la par que llegaba a la puerta y la abría de golpe dejando entrar como Pedro por su casa a Gray, Natsu y Gajeel.

—Traje botanas~

—Prepararé bebidas. —Añadió Gajeel mientras se adentraba al mini bar que tenía Loke cerca de la sala.

—No sabía que traer, así que traje algunas películas nuevas. —Decía el pelinegro dejando las películas sobre una mesita y dejándose caer perezosamente en el sillón que era para tres personas mientras sacaba su celular y se ponía a teclear rápidamente.

Loke lo miró y se acercó.

— ¿Mal rato con la novia? —Gray se hundió en hombros ante la pregunta de Loke.

—Por mi bien termino con Braiya y de paso le digo por enésima vez a Mary que deje de acosarme en todos lados.

—Y decías que Juvia era la acosadora ¿Eh?

—En cuanto supo que tenía algo con Braiya dejo de hacerlo…de algún modo se siente raro.

— ¡Hielitos está sentimental!

—Gehee, mejor tomate una bebida del mejor bar tender de Fiore.

— ¡Que no estoy sentimental!

—Pobre Gray, ¿Quieres que llame a alguna de mis contactos?~ —Acoto Loke dándole golpecitos con su codo en las costillas a Gray.

— ¡Ni hablar! —Bramaron los otros tres.

—Bueno, yo como buen amigo solo quería agilizar las cosas pero como no quieren…—Los tres restantes lo vieron con cara de "Claro, eres el mejor samaritano de toda la historia".

—¿Qué hay para comer? —Cambio de manera rápida el tema el pelirosado.

—Hice mi especialidad, lasaña y fajitas de pollo bañadas en crema de queso.

Si Gray, Natsu y Gajeel, dijeran que se les hizo agua la boca estarían mintiendo. Pues sabían que Loke podría ser un vil puto, mujeriego, que los metía a siempre en problemas y de todo, pero había algo que los tres admiraban en secreto de su amigo, y eso era que sabía cocinar como los dioses y solo en contadas ocasiones ha cocinado...si no era para alguna de sus conquistas con las que quería algo levemente serio o alguna vez que se le hincharan las ganas. El pelicobrizo se giró sobre sus talones y fue a las repisas de la cocina para sacar unos cuantos platos para servir la cena.

La noche transcurrió tranquila, primero vieron una película, luego terminaron por poner algo de música mientras jugaban futbolito o billar mientras bebían de las famosas y deliciosas bebidas de Gajeel.

Y de pronto los sentidos de los cuatro fue de poco a poco disminuyendo, cayendo a lo que uno conoce como borrachera. Con un Natsu abrazando a uno de los sillones. Gajeel estaba siendo _afectuoso_ con las botellas que estaban en las repisas del mini bar, Loke estaba igual de ebrio pero riéndose por las situaciones de los demás y por último estaba Gray peleando con uno de los posters pegados en la pared de Loke.

—Pero…ensherio… ¿porqhe la vidha esh ashí de injushtha? —Murmuraba un borracho Natsu abrazando al sillón, pidiéndole que se le diera una explicación del "¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?".

— ¡Tú…!... ¿Quién es la mejor?...tú nena, tú eres la mejor…por eso eres de las más caras y de lash mejores ediciones…

Sí, ese era Gajeel siendo _afectuoso_ con las botellas de edición especial…

— ¡Tú! —Efectivamente ese era Gray, gritándole y echándole de maldiciones a un poster de Game of Thrones donde se miraba a Jon Snow y los demás de la casa Stark, aunque su enojo estaba únicamente dirigido a Jon Snow. — ¡Mi rival…eres mi rival! ¡Estás en medio con tu estúpida frase _The Winter is coming"_! ¡En realidad tú no sabes nada Jon Snow!

Loke no cabía en su risa, definitivamente si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos no tan ebrio, podría haber grabado las situaciones de ebriedad de sus amigos. Pero no, él también lo estaba, estaba jodidamente ebrio que ni en pie se podía poner. Pronto las cosas se empezaron a poner más conflictivas hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Y a la mañana siguiente se podía ver el desastre en la casa. Natsu estaba en el baño abrazado del retrete, el cual estaba lleno de su propio vomito. Gajeel estaba en uno de los sillones durmiendo a pata suelta abrazado de sus de botellas edición especial, Loke estaba en la barra del comedor dormido abrazando un pequeño corderito de peluche que guardaba en secreto y Gray…Gray se encontraba en la habitación de Loke dormido bocabajo entre las sabanas de cedas de su amigo. Todos estaban en un profundo sueño que ni siquiera sintieron cuando una mujer de cabello verde entro a la casa y los vio en su estado deplorable. La mujer sonrió y se a seguro de sacar suficiente evidencia.

—Eso te enseñara a no decirme que no Loke. —Dijo con un tono de voz lleno de indignación mientras se acercaba a las cajoneras que había en la cocina y abría una de las de en medio buscando algo hasta que saco un frasquito junto al salero y los guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se acomodó su bolso y se dirigió a la salida, no sin antes darles una mirada a los cuatro chicos deplorados. —Nadie le dice que no a Karen y menos para pasar rato con sus amigos.

Y sin más se fue.

Al mediodía Loke despertó y pudo observar que ya no había nadie. Lo que era la sala, el mini bar, el baño y su cuarto estaban limpios, excepto la cocina y comedor. Al menos sus amigos no eran tan mal agradecidos y le ayudaban a limpiar. Decidió que limpiaría más tarde la cocina y comedor, solo quería tomar un baño de agua tibia. Cuando salió término de limpiar lo que debía y se tiró sobre el sillón hasta que vio que algo sobre salía del mueble de la televisión, luego miro a la pared donde estaba su poster de Game of Thrones.

—No…

Se levantó rápidamente del sillón y fue a ver lo que sobresalía en el mueble de la televisión. Su grito debió escucharse en todo el vecindario. Tomo su celular dispuesto a mandar un mensaje de reclamo a Gray por haber rompido su poster edición especial, que solo pocas personas habían adquirido. Justo cuando lo desbloqueo mensajes llegaron al grupo de chat que tenía en whatsapp con sus otros tres amigos.

 **Gray:** _¡Hey!, ¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda que paso?_

 **Natsu:** _¡No tengo idea calzoncillo-man!, solo sé que desperté abrazado del inodoro de la casa de Loke._

 **Gajeel:** _¿Alguien sabe porque amanecí con todas las botellas edición especial en el sillón?_

 **Loke:** _¡Gray maldito hijo de puta!_

 **Gray:** _¿Ahora que mierdas hice? ¡No hice nada!_

 **Natsu:** _Uuy…para que Loke te insulte debiste haber hecho algo hielitos._

 **Gajeel:** _Geehee…pues quien sabe, ninguno de los cuatro recordamos nada._

 **Loke:** _¡Gray bastardo, rompiste mi poster de Game of Thrones!_

Todos se quedaron sin responder por varios segundos, hasta que Gray envió un emoticon del monito que estaba asustado con las manitas en la cara.

 **Natsu:** _¡Ooooohh! ¡Punto para Loke!_

 **Gajeel:** _Eso si es pasarse de mierda._

 **Gray:** _¡Ni siquiera recuerdo haberlo roto!...¡Nadie recuerda nada de anoche después de cenar!...¿¡Que mierdas le pusiste a la lasaña Loke!?_

 **Natsu:** _¡Loke nos drogo con su comida!_

 **Gajeel:** _¿¡Que droga le pusiste a esa lasaña!? ¡Nos dejó noqueados anoche!_

 **Loke:** _¡Que no le puse nada de droga a la comida carajo!...¡Gray no te hagas el santo que me debes un poster y jamás dejaré de reclamártelo hasta que me lo devuelvas!_

 **Gray:** _Ya he dicho que no recuerdo haber rompido tal poster._

 **Loke:** _¡Oh no, si lo hiciste y recuerdo muy vagamente que le gritabas a Jon Snow que era tu rival!_

 **Gajeel:** _¿Saben qué? Me importa una mierda, hoy quiero dormir hasta que se me hinchen las bolas, mañana podemos hablar de esto._

 **Natsu:** _Sesos de tornillo tiene razón, yo quiero aprovechar los días feriados, mañana nos vemos y hablaremos de esto._

 **Loke:** _Me parece bien, igual no quita que le reclame a Gray hasta que me devuelva el poster._

 **Gray:** _Con una mierda, conseguiré tu estúpido poster y cuando te lo de te lo metes por el culo._

Sin más dieron terminada la conversación con aquel último mensaje de Gray.

Por otro lado Loke trataba de recordar que era lo que había pasado exactamente. Habían estado bien, todo normal incluso tiene vagos recuerdos de cuando estaban ridículamente ebrios. Tomo el mando del Xbox y lo encendió, tal vez jugando algo ya recordaría, dejo el juego cargando y su teléfono volvió a vibrar. Pensó en que serían aquel trio de bobos pero no, era Karen. Desbloqueo el teléfono, tal vez sería buena idea salir con Karen un rato.

— ¿Pero qué…?

 **Karen:** _Buen día leoncito, espero que recuerdes algo de lo de anoche, aunque lo dudo mucho…bueno te dejaré algo que tal vez (aunque lo dudo) te haga recordar, nos vemos después. Besitos._

Loke volvió a gritar como vil marica al ver dos fotos adjuntadas que Karen había mandado junto aquel mensaje. Eran él…Gray, Gajeel y Natsu… ¡Y en situaciones distintamente vergonzosas! ¿Cómo podía Karen haberle echo eso? ¿Solo por decirle la noche anterior _"No"_? Definitivamente tendría que descartar a Karen de sus conquistad y aparte, hacer algo al respecto para deshacer esa evidencia que ella tenía. Aunque llego a la teoría de que quien termino drogándolos fue efectivamente Karen.

—Tendré que ser más cuidadoso con mis conquistas…

.

* * *

 **PD:** Y sí, está historia también está basada en hechos reales xD

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
